The New Generation of Demigods
by Percabeth4EVADaughterofAthena
Summary: A new generation of demigods. The camp counselors have to mentor them. (Good Luck with that, Percy!)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_ **I'm not intending for this story to make it anywhere, but hey! It's worth a shot.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ananya's POV**

We had been running from monsters for about a month. Two vampire things chased us from the campsite. We had been on our school's annual end-of-the-year camping trip. If you're wondering why our school had end-of-the-year camping trips, I will tell you. You see, the school Kami, Michelle and I went to was survival school. We learned normal things like history and math but we also learned how to use weapons like bows and arrows, swords, knifes, etc, we also learnt how to survive in the wild. At the end of every school year, we would go on a camping trip for our finals for that class.

We had been chased from Massachusetts up to Vermont, into New York. When we reached the New York border, we met a guy named Grover. He said that we were very special and that we weren't safe out in the open. He said that he knew a place that would keep us safe. We decided to follow him there. I know, we meet a random guy on the New York border who says we're special and he knows where we could be safe, so we follow him, great idea. But he was our last hope, besides, he was really nice. And he saved our lives more than once.

Currently a big, black dog was following us. Grover said we were almost there.

"GO! GO! GO! It's just up that hill!" Grover yelled. We started running up the hill. Grover was a little way behind us. Then, he chose that moment to trip and get his shirt sleeve stuck to a plant. The dog appeared right after.

"Grover!" Michelle yelled.

"Go! Save yourselves! I'll be fine!" He yelled up at us.

I wasn't leaving him, "Don't move!" I got the last remaining throwing knife from my bag. I threw it. It cut the plant off and nicked Grover as well.

"Well that's nice!" He yelled at me.

"Just run!" Kami yelled at us, as the dog was getting closer to us. Grover kicked it's nose and ran up the hill.

"And we're safe," Grover said as we got to the top.

There was a pine tree with a golden rug hanging from the branches and a statue of a woman, she looked like a Greek goddess, with her armor and chiton. She glared at you as if she were disappointed at you. I looked at the… thing below. In front of the hill, there was a volleyball court, beyond, there were two buildings, one was Greek styled and small, the other was a big blue barnhouse with a wraparound porch. Beyond that, there were fields of strawberries. There were more buildings around the place and a beach that looked onto Long Island Sound.

"Is-is that the Athena Parthenos? Like, THE Athena Parthenos?" Kami stuttered, sounding excited. "But that's-that's impossible! That was lost centuries ago! Besides, those Greek stories are just myths."

Did I mention Kami was a bit of a nerd? She had always been the top of our class and had a huge obsession with Greek mythology. It was quite scary, to be honest.

I rolled my eyes, "Kami, could you not right now?"

She glared at me. Grover got up and said, "Okay guys, let's go."

He led us down to the blue barn and made us wait outside a room. He walked into the room and talked to someone. Meanwhile, I explored. There was this big leopard head. I reached for it and it tried to bite my hand off.

"What is this place?" I pondered, looking around.

The door opened and Grover walked out, "Chiron wants to see you guys."

"Chiron?" Kami muttered. It was her Greek mythology obsession again. I rolled my eyes to the back of my head.

"Oh shut up," Michelle told her.

We walked through the door to see a man in a wheelchair.

"Children, please, sit. Grover told me what had happened and what you told him," he said. We sat down on the three chairs.

"Um, Chiron, sir, your name-" I cut her off.

"My God Kami! Shut up and let him explain!" Michelle was rolling her eyes vigorously.

"As I was saying, the Greek myths are real, the gods, goddesses, monsters, heroes, everything," Chiron had an expression that meant no kidding. But Michelle burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! This is the best joke ever! Guys, lets go," Se stood up when Chiron spoke again.

"Michelle, did you know both birth parents?" Michelle turned around. This was a touchy subject for her.

"I never knew my dad... he left a few months after I was born, my mother remarried, to the worst person ever, let me add, but she still misses my dad," her expression was sad and heartbroken.

"Anyone else with parent problems?" Chiron asked.

Kami spoke up, "My mother left my dad and I when I was very young. My dad's never been the same since."

I decided that it was my turn, "I was adopted. When I met my mom, she told me that she had to put me up for adoption because when my dad left, she couldn't take care of me and she knew I would be better off with a loving, caring family. I don't consider her my mother, she didn't care about me."

"All of you have one parent that left you, this is because that parent was a god or goddess, in Kami's case, and you are a demigod, half mortal, half god," he silenced us with a hand, "if you doubt it, then ask yourself this, have you ever felt like you were being watched, or had weird powers? Also, you likely have ADHD or ADD, which is a sign of a demigod because they're your battle reflexes and dyslexia because your brain was hardwired for Ancient Greek."

We looked at each other, we all had ADHD or ADD and dyslexia, even though we were all smart, Kami especially. It was a problem at times, but we could kind of controlled it. Also, we always looked behind us, we always felt like we were being watched. And I could stay underwater for amazing amounts of time. And owls came up to Kami in daylight a lot. Sometimes, spiders followed Kami as well, making Kami and me turn as pale as if we'd seen a dead person. And Michelle had once opened a chasm in the dining hall at school during breakfast. I honestly didn't doubt it, we were demigods.

"A demigod? You mean like the old stories of Perseus, and Heracles, and Achilles, and Aeneas, and Harmonia, and Helen, of Troy?" Kami perked up again. God-or gods, she was such a nerd!

"Yes child, they are all old and famous heroes, but I will show you new heroes who are as great, maybe even greater than them," he called Grover back in and told him something. Grover ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_ **I don't know when I'll have each one of these up.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nico's POV**

I was showing new campers a move when Grover came up to me, "Nico! Chiron wants you, Annabeth and Percy at his office right away. Can you get the others? I need to meet Juniper."

I sighed, told the campers to come back tomorrow to finish the lesson and went to find Percy and Annabeth. Percy was annoying Annabeth as she tried to read in his cabin.

"Guys, Chiron wants us," I told them.

"But why?" Percy asked me.

"I don't know, let's go," I said. We walked to the big house in silence, except for Percy, who was asking Annabeth a million questions while Annabeth ignored him.

"Would you shut up, for ONCE?" Annabeth finally screamed, opening the door to Chiron's office.

"Who are **you** people?" a girl who looked like Annabeth, except for the fact that the girl's eyes had a tinge of blue and she wore glasses. There were two girls sitting right next to her, one had darker skin, was shorter, had dark brown eyes and had short black hair. The other girl had about the same skin tone as the Annabeth look-alike, dark brown eyes, and long black hair.

"I'm Annabeth, this is Percy and Nico," she pointed to both of us as she said our names. "The better question, however, is who are you?" she gave the girls a slight smile.

"Kami, Ananya, and Michelle." Kami stood up, extending her hand, while giving us a piercing look. She was, by my estimate, about twelve and 5'3. I saw Percy recoil after shaking her hand, as I did. Annabeth, meanwhile didn't seem fazed.

Annabeth laughed, much to my surprise. "I like you." she commented, nodding to Kami.

Ananya stood up, giving us a sarcastic smile, "Hi, I'm Ananya. Some of you don't look much like heroes," she was looking directly at Percy. I laughed.

Percy put on his sassy face (aka Persassy arrived), "Gurrrl, I'm the savior of Olympus. I'm the biggest hero of all, I've done more than Hercules."

Then, Michelle got up before Ananya could say anything and said, "Hi, I'm Michelle, I'm the smart one-"

Kami snorted, "Please, I'm a sixth grader and in algebra 1, I'm smarter."

They had apparently had this conversation several times, so Ananya said, "Oh my god- or gods, who cares?"

Michelle was about to retort when Chiron said, "Okay, moving on, Nico, can you please tour Michelle, Annabeth, tour Kami, and Percy, tour Ananya."

Percy and Ananya groaned and walked out, Percy saying something about dealing with the minotaur again.

Michelle and I walked out and I showed her around camp. When we got back to the cabins, Michelle asked, "What did Percy mean when he said he was the savior of Olympus?"

I quickly explained the Titan War and the Giant War and what had happened. I finished in about ten minutes.

"Wow, that's impressive," she said.

"Yeah, well all we want now is some peace and quiet," I responded.

"Hey, Neeks!" Piper called, "Who's this?" Piper smiled at Michelle.

"Oh, she's Michelle, new camper," I explained, "Michelle, this is Piper McLean, she was one of the seven in the great prophecy, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Hi. Have we met before? I feel like I've heard your last name before," Michelle said. Of course, Piper's dad was Tristan McLean, famous movie star.

"I doubt we've met, but you might have heard of my dad, he's Tristan McLean, the movie star," she explained this to Michelle like it was a burden.

"Ugh, that must suck," Michelle said.

"I like you. Are you guys walking to the big house?" we nodded, "Well then I'm coming with."


	3. Chapter 3

_**AU:**_ **Thank all of you guys so much for reading this story. Special thanks to Solei Dragheart and AllisonReader for reviewing! I'm sorry it's short, the next one will be longer.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

We had one more stop to go, the training arena. By the time we got there, Percy and Ananya were there. Ananya was looking at throwing knives.

Ananya turned to Percy, "You might want to step back."

She threw each knife. The first two hit the heart the third one nearly sliced the head and stuck itself in a bleacher.

"Good job, but can you do this?" Kami went into a circle of dummies and beheaded them in one slash with a dagger.

"Where did you guys learn that?" Percy asked.

"Well, we were friends in Colorado because we went to the same elementary school. The summer after first grade, we were enrolled into this school in Boston. It was a school that not only taught you normal things like english and science, but also how to use weapons like knives, swords, bows and arrows, and how to survive in the wilderness. I'm really good with daggers and a bow and arrow, but I'm better with a dagger, Michelle is the same but she's better with the bow and arrow, and Ananya is amazing with a throwing knife and good with the bow and arrows. Also, I know everything about edible plants, Michelle is great with direction and can probably never get lost if she knows where she's going and Ananya is great with snares and nets." Kami said.

"Really? That is actually really cool. Come on, let's go," I led everyone out of the arena and into the big house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AU:**_ Thanks to everyone that's reading my story!

 **Kami's POV**

I don't know how I felt. There were a whirlwind of emotions inside of me. I didn't know if I trusted the Nico kid. He scared me, but sort of reminded me of Michelle. The cute boy, the one with sea green eyes, aka Percy, was obviously Annabeth's boyfriend. I liked Annabeth. I hoped that I was Annabeth's half-sister. We probably were, seeing as we looked almost the same.

We were sitting in the waiting room again with the leopard head when it happened. An owl flew in through the open window and landed on my shoulder. I pet it softly. Everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, questioning their stares.

"Uh, you've been claimed," Percy said slowly, as if saying it was bad.

I ran through all the owl-related things in Greek mythology, "By Athena?"

"Obviously, I mean it's not really a surprise," Ananya said in a duh tone.

"She's right. I mean from what I can tell, Kami, you're a big nerd," Wow, thanks Nico, I thought.

Chiron entered the room and said, "I heard an owl, who was claimed?"

"I was," I spoke up.

He looked at me for a second, "I suspected it, but didn't want to say anything until we knew for sure."

There was a flash of light, then someone showed up. She was dressed in armor over a Greek chiton. She had curly blonde hair and grey eyes that looked at you like she would blow you to bits that second.

"Athena…Mom..." Annabeth trailed off.

I quickly knelt. "Lady Athena."

Everybody else knelt, except for Percy. He was standing up right next to me, staring at Athena distastefully, and I attempted to pull him down.

"Percy, kneel down!" Annabeth hissed. She wrestled him to the ground.

"Annabeth, stop it!" he growled.

"You may all stand." Athena said, giving a piercing look to Percy, who stared directly back at her.

"Kamrynn, my daughter," she looked directly at me, "step forward."

I did as I was told, "My lady, forgive me, but why have you come?"

"To talk to you and give you a gift," she said simply.

"Mother-" Annabeth was cut off by Athena.

"I will deal with you later, Annabeth," she gave Annabeth a piercing look, quite similar to when I greeted Percy, Annabeth, and Nico, to which she shut up, "Moving on, Kami, I want you to know that I have been watching you. I have helped you and your father much more than you can imagine. I also want you to know, you have the potential to be great, but one wrong move and you will be the laughing stock of Olympus. So choose carefully."

I was confused, which didn't happen much, "What do you mean? How did you help my father and I? You left us!" I demanded.

"I gave you and your father money monthly, because unlike some godly parents, I care about my children," she was looking directly at Percy, whose father was Poseidon and hated Athena.

"That was from my grandfather!" I protested.

Athena snorted, "Please, you think that your school tuition was cheap enough for your grandfather to manage?"

It was true, the school was extremely prestigious. Michelle got in because her step-dad was a lawyer and could handle it, Ananya got in because her birth mom had funded it, her birth mom was kinda rich. But my family, it wasn't like that for us. But I wouldn't trade the world for my dad, he was the only one that I could go to.

My mother knew she had won, "Moving on, remember my warning and now it's gift time!"

"Gifts?" Percy drew back.

"Only for Kami, but you can watch," she got out a big bag, "Okay, first, we have this!" She pulled out a necklace with four small beads, "Each bead contains something you need, like nectar, ambrosia, water and a spare knife, but it can only supply you with these things ten times, if you want a recharge, you have to ask me. Next, we have this," She pulled out a ring, "it turns into a dagger or bow and arrows, depending on what you do. If you press the right gem down, it becomes a bow and arrows, if you twist the middle gem, it becomes a dagger and shield."

I smirked at Percy's shocked expression. "Thank you, Lady Athena." I bowed gratefully, taking the necklace and ring from her hands, and putting them on.

"You're welcome. Annabeth, come with me, we need to talk," she and Annabeth walked out the door.

I turned around and faced my friends. We admired the gifts as Percy and Nico walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN:_** Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except for Kami, Ananya, and Michelle (and the story line). Two POVs this time!

 **Michelle's POV**

Ananya and I sat at the Hermes table for lunch. We were laughing at something Connor Stoll said when suddenly, everyone stopped and stared at me. I was confused.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No, there's an aura around you, it's black and feels…" Ananya trailed off and shuddered.

There was suddenly a loud crack and boom. In a flash of light, a god appeared. He was wearing dark armor and clothes. I didn't know who he was, but I felt like I knew him.

Chiron knelt, "Lord Hades. May I ask what brings you here?"

"I came to claim my daughter, Michelle," Hades said. A collective gasp went through the crowd. "I know," Hades said with a hint of impatience. "I broke the oath," he said.

That's how I knew him, he was my dad, "Father?" I asked.

"Hello Michelle," he walked out of the pavillion, "Well, I need to talk to you, come on."

I walked after him, "Lord-"

He held up a hand, "Let me talk. Anyways, demigod, blah blah blah, child of me, blah blah blah, do you know about the oath?"

"Yeah Nico told me," I said.

"Okay, also Nico's your half brother. You're gonna get a lot of discrimination for being a Hades kid, but I don't think you care, you're not that type of person. Now what else? Oh! Gifts!" He took out two things, though I couldn't see them, "First, it this," he took out a black beanie, "if you wear this, then you will become a shadow, it's not exactly shadow traveling, but it's close. Next," he took out a hair tie, "This hair tie becomes whatever weapon you choose, well, one of three weapons, a dagger, a bow and arrows and a Captain America type shield," I gave him a questioning look, "I wanted it."

He gave me the gifts, "Thank you father."

"Don't mention it," then he disappeared in another flash.

I ran back to the the pavilion, "What happened?" Ananya asked.

I told her what happened, but I could tell she wasn't listening, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I knew it wasn't nothing but Ananya was really stubborn and probably wouldn't tell me so I let it go.

 **Ananya's POV**

We were around the hearth for the sing along. It was a warm and humid night. We ate s'mores and sang and told scary stories when something weird happened. The fire suddenly turned blue. Then the shape changed so it looked like a man. Out of the flames jumped a man.

He was wearing a hawaiian shirt and shorts and had a trident in hand.

"My dad's always had a flair for dramatic entrances," Percy said behind me.

"Lord Poseidon, what is your business here?" Chiron said.

"I'm claiming Ananya as my daughter of course. Also, I did break the oath again, I don't care." Poseidon said. Everyone looked at me.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes daughter. You and Percy should come with me." We followed him to the Poseidon cabin.

When we got there, Percy yelled, "You had another child?! This never works out well."

I drew back from Percy, taking a step backwards.

"Percy, I know, but you need to know that I didn't mean for all of this to happen to you. I didn't know the you were the hero, I thought that it was Thalia, I didn't know that you would fall into Tartarus. When I met Ananya's mother, well, I don't know, but I was in love." he trailed off.

Percy rolled his eyes and went to sleep.

"Okay, moving on, Ananya, I am so very sorry I left you and everything, but I had to. Your mother cared about you very much but couldn't bring you up without a proper family. She put you up for adoption for very good reasons, don't blame her. But that's the past, let's not dwell in the past. I have two gifts for you. One is this," he pulled out a bracelet with a gold plate and gold chain, the plate had my name on it along with a trident, a wave and a swirl, "each small decoration is a button that turns the bracelet into different weapons, the trident is a bow and arrows, the wave is a shield and one throwing knife that comes back to your hand after it finds the target and the swirl is a bag of throwing knives and a shield," he gave me the bracelet and pulled out a necklace that had a blue A pendant on it, "this necklace wards off monsters but it only works in areas with lots of mortals," he gave me the necklace.

"Thanks dad," I said as he flashed out.


	6. Chapter 6

p id="docs-internal-guid-0ed7933a-4425-16ad-9543-452d4021e8e4" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Percy's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"There was a flash in front of my eyes, making me turn away. Then complete silence and darkness. A familiar voice spoke to me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""There is a new generation. A generation of heroes, even grander than before. Give them all of your hope, or all hope for mankind will be lost. There is a problem greater and bigger than ever before. Tartarus is going to take over the earth, the sky, everything. Only you, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico Di Angelo can help the new generation succeed. Tell the new generation to head to the Oracle of Delphi by sunset tomorrow, or all will be lost. You must remember Perseus, always-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I was woken up by Annabeth and Nico. I looked around and saw that I was still where my dad left me, and it was a little past dawn./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Percy, Percy! Are you okay?" Annabeth asked me. "Your sister told me what happened, but I don't know if she got all of the details right. She was nearly asleep when she bid us good night. Kami, on the other hand, looked like she could be up all night partying. After the sing along, she ran to go to our cabin and immediately started to read Greek architecture books. It was quite hilarious actually. I was going to bring her to wake you up, but she had passed out, and I didn't want to wake her up. She's probably very stressed." Annabeth's eyebrows creased together. "Anyway, I had a odd dream last night, and it seems like Nico had the same dream. I want to see if you had the dream as well. Describe your dream." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I told them about my dream, and Nico's face immediately turned grim. "It's just as I feared. It's time for us to be the mentors to the next generation."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Well then, let's go! Where's Ananya, Michelle and Kami?" I asked, getting up and seeing that Ananya wasn't there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""We saw them going to the canoe lake," Nico replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I changed and Annabeth, Nico and I walked down to the canoe lake, where they were sitting on the edge of the lake and talking. Well, Michelle and Ananya were talking, Kami was reading Harry Potter./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Kami started laughing loudly, Michelle gave her a concerned look and Ananya asked, "What happened?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret," Kami said after she had stopped laughing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I love that part," it was Annabeth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Okay moving on, we need to tell you something," Nico said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"They looked at each other and said in unison, "We do too, but you first."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"We told them what had happened and they looked at each other./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I was hoping it was just a dream, but now, I'm not sure. I mean, we're demigods, demigod dreams are never just dreams. We all had the same dream as well," Kami said, clearly stressed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Well what was it?" Asked Annabeth, I could tell she was getting more worried by the second./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Well, there was a man with purple flesh and armor with the faces of monsters and his face, it was like a vacuum. He approached us slowly and laughed. That laugh, it was like… I don't know. Then, he said, 'I will rise… you cannot stop it. Can't you feel it in the air? The power of me? I will rule everything, everything, and you will not stop it', and then he disappeared. Now, thinking about it, he was probably Tartarus. What do we do?" Michelle said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Annabeth and I looked at each other, communicating silently, then, Annabeth said, "First, we tell Chiron. Then do what we need to."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No, first, we eat, then tell Chiron," I said as Annabeth rolled her eyes./span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p id="docs-internal-guid-0ed7933a-4428-689c-b35c-9c07348b645e" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Kami's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Tartarus. I could understand why Michelle hadn't felt as creeped out as us. She still looked deathly pale, but there was something else to her expression, like she was watching the world in x-ray vision. Percy and Ananya walked away, saying something about food, and Annabeth had walked towards camp./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I tried to ignore the small rubies and animal bones that were appearing at Michelle's feet, but after a couple of minutes I couldn't anymore./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I picked up one of the rubies. "Are these cursed?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michelle took the ruby from me and looked at it. "No," she said. How did she know? "Come on," I said. "We're gonna miss breakfast if you morons don't hurry up."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michelle hopped up and started to sprint towards the dining pavilion. "Last one there is a rotten Minotaur!" she called back. I rolled my eyes and ran after her. Leave it to Michelle to turn something into a competition../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Michelle, look around your feet." I told her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She looked up and said, "Uh-huh," then she looked back at her food. I sighed impatiently. "Are you gonna do something about it?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Michelle looked down, and bent to pick up a sapphire. "At least they aren't cursed like Hazel's gems," she said. With a wave of her hand, all of the jewels disappeared. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You seem experienced," I said, smirking. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No," she mumbled, and I was surprised at how faint her voice was. "I feel like I haven't slept in...in…" She put her head on the table, and I pulled her up. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Eat something," I suggested. "You might feel better." She nodded, and gave her a pastry that was on the table. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"After breakfast, we went to the Big House to talk to Chiron. Well, Annabeth and I talked to Chiron. Michelle and Ananya were talking about something, with serious expressions on their faces, I caught one word, Tartarus. Percy and Nico were both looking around, fidgeting, doing anything to get their minds off the imminent threat. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Children, gather round," Chiron told us./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Chiron, what do we do? I can't get pulled into this again, Annabeth and I are going to college next year, we can't get dragged into this again. Also, my mom told me to try not to get involved in this kind of thing, she couldn't handle it if I died, or went missing again. Please tell me I won't have to go on another quest again." Percy said quickly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I can't promise anything, you need to consult the oracle about that." Chiron said, his eyebrows knit together./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""But which one? It said to tell them to go to the Oracle of Delphi by sunset, do we go to the actual oracle in Delphi, or do we go to Rachel?" Annabeth started pacing back and forth, I could see the gears turning in her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I think you should go to Rachel first, see if you can get a prophecy from her. If she says to go to Delphi, then you should be off right after lunch, if not, then do what you must," Chiron said. "I must be going now, you must find Rachel at once." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"We all looked at each other while Chiron walked out. Annabeth, Percy and Nico looked worried and just done with this./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Ananya broke the silence, "Well, let's go."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""First, we need to find Rachel," Nico responded, looking ten years older than he really was. I could see the pain, heartbreak, determination, and wisdom in his dark eyes, something that could only be caused by years of fighting and loss. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Percy was thinking, a rare occurrence, suddenly, he yelled, "I know where to find her!" we followed him out of the Big House. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He led us to the arts and crafts building, where there were only two girls, One had pale blonde hair and pale skin, with pale blue eyes, everything about her seemed to be pale, although, she had a few freckles across her nose. The other girl had earbuds in and was dancing while painting. She had wild red hair, held back by a pin, even though it wasn't doing much. Her eyes were green orbs, but not like Percy's, they were the color of grass, deep and mesmerizing. Her clothes were stained with color, but not like she had dropped something on them, more like she drew on her clothes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"When the redhead saw us, she smiled and waved, "Hi guys! You guys are the new camper right? Daughters of Athena, Hades and Poseidon?" her face fell when she saw Annabeth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"We nodded, not in the mood to talk. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Annabeth demanded, "Rachel, is there a new prophecy?" she glared at Rachel. I got the feeling that Rachel and Annabeth had a old history that went way back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Um, yeah." Rachel nodded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Annabeth bit her lip before speaking, "Did you tell anyone?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""No…" Rachel muttered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""WHAT?!" Annabeth exploded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! OR AT LEAST CHIRON?!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Percy glared at Annabeth. I held in a gasp. I looked around and noticed that Michelle and Ananya were gaping. "What Annabeth meant was that she would've prefered that you told someone if you had gotten a prophecy." Percy said this through gritted teeth, glaring at his girlfriend the entire time./span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**Michelle's POV**

I felt like I was missing something. Annabeth, Percy and Rachel were glaring at each other, silently. It looked like they were having a staring contest, none of them were blinking, or even moving in that case.

Ananya leaned over and whispered, "Why is there so much shade being thrown right now?"

Then, Kami replied, "I don't know, but you're stupid."

I was not in the mood to hear them bicker, so I interrupted, "Shut up, I'm trying to watch this drama."

Rachel finally noticed that Nico, Ananya, Kami and I were still there, "I'm guessing you need the prophecy," she said, looking at us.

"Took you that long to figure that out?" Annabeth shot at her.

"Annabeth, Rachel." Nico warned, slowly saying their names.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Okay, here it is:

 _The older shall train the younger_

 _Or the world shall end in hunger_

 _Their first quest must go cross country_

 _The dark one will rise under the sun's tree_

 _To hell they must go_

 _But forbidden to see the show._

Everyone was silent.

 **Annabeth's POV**

The gears in my mind were rotating faster than the speed of light.

' _The older shall train the younger_.' Okay, that was obvious. Percy, the rest of the seven, and I will train Kami, Ananya, and Michelle.

' _Or the world shall end in hunger_.' The world, the world. On the last quest, that had meant Gaea. Did it mean Gaea this time, or the inhabitants of the world? In hunger, meaning hungry, or Limos, the goddess of starvation.

' _Their first quest must go cross country._ ' That was easy enough, but did it mean that Kami, Ananya, and Michelle had multiple quests?

' _The dark one will rise under the sun's tree._ ' There were so many different 'dark ones' that I knew that it was impossible to discern which one it could be. The sun's tree, well, that was likely to be Apollo, but his tree? I mean, it could have been Helios…

' _To hell they must go."_ Oh gods. That evidently meant Tartarus, or the Underworld at the very least. As soon as that thought appeared in my head, I heard a scuffling sound. Michelle now lay on the ground, unconscious as Jason getting hit with a brick. Kami immediately knelt down and slapped her five times.

"KAMRYNN!" Ananya screeched.

Percy looked horrified, but at the same time, he also looked like he was fighting a strong desire to burst out in raucous peals of laughter. I glared at him.

"Percy!" I muttered, gritting my teeth, and shaking my head furiously at him.

I resumed my train of thought.

' _But forbidden to see the show._ ' The show? Maybe they wouldn't have information on what was happening at camp…

"Is no one noticing that Michelle is lying unconscious on the floor?" Nico asked snidely.

"But, what if no one cares?" Percy shot back at him. Ananya lunged at him and shoved him. And immediately resorted to shaking Michelle's shoulders.

"Filthy hypocrite," Kami muttered.

"That's a quote from Harry Potter." Michelle was awake again.

"Ohhh, from where?" Ananya asked.

"Ginny called Ronald a filthy hypocrite."

Percy and I stared at them in disbelief. "They are the weirdest people I've ever met." Percy said, shaking his head.

"Even weirder than you, Seaweed Brain? You know that's impossible." I laughed, earning a kiss on the cheek, making me blush...Wow, blushing, I haven't blushed in a long time. Not since before Tar- Oh, no. Flashback.

 _Arachne fell into Tartarus, as I felt a rush of joy._


End file.
